Lasers have become more widely used in most technical areas of research in commercial products. The recent introduction of solid-state laser modules that are much smaller and longer lasting than gas lasers has expanded the number and scope of laser applications. For example, in the bio-medical field, lasers are being increasingly used for imaging and diagnostics. A confocal microscope, for example, is usually used with a laser for imaging.